Networks, such as the Internet, allow users to access content, such as web pages. Content can often be tailored specifically to a user, such as content based on the user's location, preferences, demographical information, and/or other information. Some content may include content that should be kept secure, such as financial content, user account content, and/or other types of secure content. In order to provide secure and/or tailored content, content providers often request that a user provide credentials (such as a username and password), so that the content provider can authenticate and/or identify the user.